The present invention relates to apparatus for severing running webs or strips which consist of paper, cardboard, plastic foil or the like, and more particularly to improvements in so-called transverse cutters wherein two rotary holders which are disposed at the opposite sides of the path of movement of a running web and opposite each other are provided with knives which cooperate to sever the web in a plane extending transversely of the direction of lengthwise movement of the web.
In certain presently known severing apparatus of the above outlined character, the rotary holders carry spiral-shaped knives in order to ensure that the severing action will resemble that of the blades of shears. Such apparatus present problems in connection with adjustment of the knives in order to compensate for wear upon their cutting edges. Adjustment of the knives is necessary because the cutting edges must move past each other with a minimum of clearance; otherwise, the severing action of the apparatus is unsatisfactory for a number of purposes, e.g., in connection with the making of paper sheets which are thereupon stacked preparatory to conversion into steno pads, exercise books and like stationary products.